1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photoelectric conversion module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photoelectric conversion module for converting an electric signal into an optical signal or an optical signal into an electric signal, is used for a connector portion of a communication cable with an optical fiber.
For example, a photoelectric conversion module disclosed in JP-A-2008-129385 has an optical fiber mounting portion with a groove for arranging an optical fiber therein on a circuit board with a wiring pattern. An optical fiber, an optical waveguide and an optical semiconductor element are mounted on the wiring board and the optical fiber is optically connected to the optical semiconductor element via the optical waveguide.